¿Cuál es la forma de decir adios?
by Guz-Cecy
Summary: Después de la guerra todos vuelven a Hogwarts a concluir su último año, Harry y Ginny han terminado y aprovechando una de las nuevas políticas ministeriales para la Cooperación Mágicase va en un intercambio extranjero con una alumna de la Calli de magia
1. Capítulo 1: El principio favorable

Capítulo 1: El principio favorable

_La Leyenda Personal es aquello que siempre quisiste hacer, es eso por lo que estás aquí, el universo entero conspirará para que la realices y porque la vida quiere que vivas esa Leyenda y te dará el principio favorable el inicio de toda aventura. _

Estaba nerviosa, veía a través del umbral de ese inmenso comedor y las velas flotando sobre todos los alumnos, la mayoría ya estaban sentados y hablaban animadamente, tendría que entrar frente a todos ellos y la verían, y sabrían que estaba ahí… No, no esperaba eso en su primer día, pero tendría que obedecer a su nueva directora; un gran grupo de pequeños se puso en fila, suponía por lo que decía en ese momento la profesora McGonagall tendría que hacer lo mismo que ellos. Dio una última mirada hacia adentro y decidió que se sentía indispuesta, si esa era una buena excusa, se dio la vuelta sin apartar la vista del interior y al intentar avanzar rápido chocó con un uniforme, y un ruido metálico seguido de una inusual sensación liquida en el pecho le dijo que el uniforme traía una bebida en las manos.

Se apresuró a ayudarlo a recoger la copa que al parecer era como las del inmenso comedor en el interior, mientras balbuceaba disculpas en el mejor inglés que le salió. Ambos tomaron la copa y por un momento único y el suficiente para que ambos corazones latieran se rozaron las manos aún sin verse a la cara.

Entonces finalmente ella la soltó y su interlocutor fue el primero en hablar así que finalmente se topó con su cara, era un joven británico muy apuesto, la piel blanca, el pelo negro azabache muy enmarañado y revuelto, no era muy alto, pero si más que ella y tenía una condición bastante atlética. Y sus ojos, en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda en los que se perdió por un momento, pudo admirar un inmenso valor y entrega, pero al mismo tiempo mucho dolor, como si frente a ellos demasiadas perdidas hubiesen ocurrido y él no se resignara a dejarlas partir.

—Ah… —Comenzó ella pero una sensación de frío en el pecho la regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada de algo que olía curiosamente a calabaza pero bastante dulce.

—Oh si claro…—Dijo él que al parecer había examinado cada detalle de la chica como ella de él. —Lo siento, estaba tratando de… —"¿Entrar sin ser visto?" No, no podía decir eso, pensarían que realmente toda esa fama recién adquirida se le había subido a la cabeza. —Déjame ayudarte. —La apuntó con su varita y dijo el hechizo para que quedara completamente seca, y ante la mirada extrañada de la chica añadió: —Lo lamento no te vi ahí parada.

—Entonces era un buen lugar para esconderse—Le dijo la joven en un tono más relajado y con una radiante sonrisa pues supuso que su interlocutor estaba bastante contrariado por el incidente. —Y creo que fue mi culpa estaba… viendo la selección, lo lamento. —Esperaba que su inglés no fuera completamente desastroso, era obvio que no era su idioma pero esperaba que por lo menos pudiera darse a entender.

La miro un segundo, era realmente interesante, su cabello era negro largo y completamente diferente a cualquier tonalidad que hubiese visto antes, casi como sus ojos, eran oscuros casi negros pero al igual que los de Hagrid tenían un brillo de calidez infinita, pero había algo más en ellos que no podía identificar, era realmente baja de estatura, y su piel, más oscura que la de cualquier chica que conociera, pero no tanto, como el color de la tierra pero suavizada, incluso la forma en que sonreía se veía diferente, pero lo más extraño era su acento, le era comprensible, pero no sonaba francés, nórdico, y menos inglés, así que decidió preguntárselo pero ella se adelantó.

— ¿Me entiendes verdad? —Dijo ella temiendo que no la pudieran comprender bien—Me refiero a mi acento, ¿Es comprensible?

—Oh, sí claro, diferente pero está bien. No te preocupes, siempre es difícil para los hermanos mayores pero por lo general las familias quedan juntas. —Le dijo al notar que la muchacha seguía mirando de soslayo la puerta, pero en lugar de responder comenzó a reír y cerró los ojos apenada lo cual le pareció a Harry más extraño pero ella se apresuró a explicar.

—No veo a nadie, espero mi turno en realidad.

Entonces Harry reparó en que si bien aparentaba la misma edad que él su uniforme aún no llevaba insignias o distintivos de su casa, le parecía extraño que una chica tan grande entrara a primero, pero entonces sumado a su aspecto y recordando lo que le habían comentado recientemente supuso que se trataba del programa de intercambio escolar, y una punzada de dolor lo recorrió al recordar que su Ginny estaba ahora en quién sabe dónde pues había aceptado intercambiar su lugar con una extranjera.

—Oh, entonces tú eres la estudiante de intercambio. —Dijo más para sí que para otra persona.

—Sí, soy yo, pero aparentemente ser la chica nueva no basta para que todo mundo me vea como un bicho raro sino que también deberé estar ahí frente a todos. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? —Le preguntó pues no pudo ver la selección por tropezar con él.

Harry le explicó brevemente en qué consistía la selección y algunas cualidades de cada casa, pero fue demasiado explicito con el odio mutuo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y no creyó conveniente enemistarla con el alumnado antes de tiempo, así que el solo le dijo que no importaba en que casa estuviera siempre y cuando demostrara que merecía estar ahí. Era lo que realmente había logrado comprender con el tiempo, Severus Snape era un claro ejemplo, era tan valiente como cualquier Gryffindor, pero la comunidad mágica aun no aceptaba el hecho de que hubiera trabajado para Voldemort. Y Peter Pettigrew era un asqueroso traidor y muchos lo tomaban aún como un mártir.

Pero antes de perderse en los tristes recuerdos de unos meses atrás comenzó a responder las preguntas de la chica y cuando lo notó estaban hablando y riendo animadamente en las escaleras del vestíbulo y no notaron como la fila de alumnos de primero iba disminuyendo hasta que el diminuto profesor Flitwick se acercó a ellos y le indicó a Harry que la acompañara adentro a esperar su turno de ser seleccionado.

La entrada de la chica fue un poco más aparatosa de lo que hubiera esperado, la gente se volvió de inmediato a verlos y algunos incluso los señalaban y murmuraban con completo descaro, y ella pudo notar que el chico trataba de actuar como si ambos fuesen invisibles. Se sentaron en la larga mesa de Gryffindor y le pareció que al menos ahí los chicos eran más tolerantes y decidió solo esperar a que nombraran a los últimos dos alumnos. Cuando la directora comenzó a hablar del nuevo plan de la cooperación mágica internacional y le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole que se acercara se paró en el acto.

—Buena suerte ehh…—De pronto se dio cuenta de que había hecho una gran tontería y se apresuró a decirle antes de que la directora concluyera: —Lo lamento pero no escuche tu nombre.

—Ah es Cecilia Florencia—Dijo y claramente notó que no podría pronunciarlo. —Tal vez luego tenga que repetírtelo, y ¿el tuyo?

Por un momento dudo en hablar sabía que en casi todo el mundo se habló de Voldemort y de su destructor, Harry Potter pero no muchos sabían cómo era él en persona y no quería ser tratado diferente por ser él, si tan solo al entrar todos lo miraban y susurraban, no imaginaba lo que sería en clases al día siguiente.

—Vamos, —Le dijo ella al ver la duda en su rostro. —No puede ser peor que el mío. —Él sonrió con ese comentario y tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Potter, Harry Potter. —Dijo y con horror vio que la cara de la chica se mostró algo la sorpresa y la posibilidad de ser tratado como alguien normal se esfumo, pero casi le da un ataque cuando ella respondió.

—Ahora entiendo, es el nombre más raro del mundo. —Dijo ella rió, lo que lo consternó, pero se apresuró a añadir—Solo bromeo, es un bonito nombre. —Comprendió que era verdad y rió con ella, hasta que la mirada apremiante de la directora la hizo moverse. —Bueno, si acabo en Slytherin y mañana somos "enemigos" fue divertido charlar contigo Harry—Y guiñándole un ojo se acercó a la directora.


	2. Capítulo 2: Clases de dicción

**Capítulo 2: Clases de dicción **

—Ah, sí y te decía Hermione y yo hemos decidido terminar para que pueda huir con Zacharias Smith—Dijo Ron lo bastante alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dijo el pelinegro completamente perdido viendo la línea que había descrito la chica al alejarse. —Que bien por ustedes chicos… —Entonces una vocecita en su cerebro conecto los cables en su cabeza y reaccionó. —Espera, ¿Qué has dicho?

—Hermano, —Dijo el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro como si sintiera mucha lastima por lo que diría. —Sabes que lamento que mi hermana te botara, de verdad que sí, y apoyo que quieras olvidarla, ¡pero disimula!

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Dijo él tratando de comprender porque su amigo le recordaba el hecho de que su hermana menos lo hubiera dejado sin ninguna explicación y ni siquiera se hubiera despedido.

—No te exaltes—Le dijo Ronald Weasley conteniendo la risa. —Es solo que pareces un inferi, te apareces a media selección con una chica nueva no me saludas cuando te sientas y desde que se levantó de la mesa la vez como cachorrito.

—No, yo solo…—No encontraba como explicare, en realidad la estaba observando, pero por ser amable, al final la chica resultó ser muy agradable. — ¿Dónde está Hermione por cierto? —Dijo para cambiar el tema.

—Allá — Dijo Ron señalando a su novia parada junto a la Directora.

Harry iba a decir algo pero en ese momento la voz de McGonagall se hizo presente y todos callaron.

— Ahora, es para mí un placer presentarles a nuestra huésped este año. La señorita Cecilia Florencia—Dijo y a la mayoría les sonó raro el nombre y les pareció más raro aún ver a la joven que acababa de entrar con el famoso Potter. — Ella nos acompañara este año, que también es el último para ella, espero que la reciban como una alumna más y ahora, veamos en que casa se quedará.

Le señaló el banquito donde debía sentarse y el viejo sombrero remendado que le había descrito Harry, se sentó y se sintió más rara de lo habitual con el viejo sombrero en la cabeza, en especial porque le venía enorme a pesar de ser mayor que los chicos de primero.

—Interesante, —Dijo una voz que sonaba tan vieja con el sombrero, pero parecía estar dentro de su cabeza, —Muy diferente, inteligente, pero un buen corazón, caprichosa y temperamental… pero valiente, ¿Dónde te pondré? En cualquiera lograrías tu misión, pero… Sí, es más que obvio ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se quitó el sombrero y entre muchos aplausos y gritos regresó a sentarse a la mesa de donde se había levantado y muchas manos la recibieron y una gran amiga le dio un abrazo. Hermione la había estado esperando junto a la directora y vio todo lo que pasaba con Harry cuando ella subía a la selección, pero ya hablaría con él después, estaba feliz de que su amiga hubiera quedado en su casa así que solo la abrazó y cuando el banquete comenzó fue buen momento de hablar.

—Bueno, creo que ahora ya es momento de hacer presentaciones. —Dijo ella y dirigió una mirada rápida a su amigo que parecía no entender nada. —Chicos esta es, Cecilia—Dijo y a Harry le sorprendió que su amiga pronunciara bien el nombre que él seguía sin entender del todo. —Cecilia esta son…

—Déjame adivinar— Dijo ella y los señaló—Harry — y el aludido le correspondió la sonrisa— y Ronald—Dijo con un dejo de exasperación, como si lo conociera de algún lado, pero antes de que comenzaran a comer Harry habló.

—Un momento, ¿Hermione ya la conocías?

—Ah, —Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Si, desde que se abrió el programa de intercambio, la directora me envió una carta para darme sus datos porque se suponía que yo iría a su escuela, así que comenzamos a escribirnos, y la conocí hace una semana porque mis padres querían ver en donde me iba a quedar, pero…—Dudó un segundo y Harry supuso por qué— Bueno al final Ginny tomo mi lugar y ella regresó conmigo porque sus papás creyeron que sería bueno para que se adaptara.

—Y se quedó un par de noches en tu casa. —Dijo Ron como recordando algo desagradable.

— ¡Por última vez Ronald! —Dijo la otra chica con fastidio. — No fue mi culpa.

—Relájate, —Le dijo el divertido ante la mirada asesina de su novia—Lo sé pero es divertido sacarlas de sus casillas a ambas…

—Ehh… me perdí—Dijo Harry pues dejo de entender las cosas.

—Es solo que Ceci estaba enseñándome la receta de una poción alaciadora, y Ron llegó a mi casa ese día, y por las prisas para recoger vertimos un poco en su camiseta de los Chudley Cannos y bueno tiene ahora un mono color rosa. —Dijo la chica divertida y la expresión de su novio se ensombreció.

Entre algunas bromas más a su amigo y cosas sin importancia disfrutaron de ese su último banquete de bienvenida, se sentía terrible al mirar frente a él el lugar que estaría ocupando Ginny llenado por una chica que no conocía, ese era su último año y ya no habría otro más.

Trató de recordar por qué habían terminado, y como siempre que esforzaba su cerebro este se negaba a responder, había ido todo tan bien, derrotó a Valdemort, todo era paz, cansancio y tranquilidad. Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a salir, y él y Ginny estaban bien, hasta el momento del funeral de Fred. La pelirroja y su hermano siempre habían sido unidos, y aunque el más abatido de todos era George había algo en ella que se había perdido.

Recordaba con claridad sus palabras. "_No es definitivo… solo necesito tiempo_" y él estaba más que dispuesto a darle ese tiempo, pero ella no está segura de cuanto tardaría. "_No sé si estar juntos sea lo que quiero, cuando terminamos te esperé y me aferré a esa esperanza, porque era emocionante, romántico, pero ahora una vida pacífica y tranquila… No siento la misma chispa de antes, lo siento Harry_" Y después lo había dejado ahí clavado en su sitio frente a La Madriguera.

Y después sin una nota al menos se fue a algún país aún no sabía dónde a "pensar" y tratar de encontrar una chispa que la regresara a él. Estaba molesto, había bajado hecho un basilisco del carruaje cuando Ron se lo dijo y decidió ir a la cocina a cenar sin que lo vieran, pero Winky lo echó de ahí diciendo que tenía que comer como todos los demás (A Harry no ayudaba mucho que dejara la cerveza de mantequilla). Así que solo pudo quitarles un vaso de jugo de calabaza y esperaba poder entrar sin ser visto pues su capa invisible estaba en el fondo de su baúl.

Y tropezó con ella, con esa chica rara de aspecto distinto y que en esos momentos lo miraba con curiosidad como si intentara ver que era lo que pensaba, había algo en ella, tal vez solo era el coraje que tenía al pensar qué estaba en el lugar de Ginny, o que no le gustaba que la forma como la llamaba Hermione sonara tan similar a como llamaba Ballatrix a su hermana, pero todo mal pensamiento o recelo guardado se esfumaba al escucharla, era divertida y ocurrente, y parecía una persona confiable.

Encontraba tan absurdo el comentario de ron, si sabía que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que salieran, pero cuando Ginny se fue creyó que se compadecía al menos de él. ¿Cómo podía insinuar que le gustara otra chica, o siquiera que él pensaría en alguien más? Adoraba a Ginny, la amaba. Y realmente quería que estuviera ahí y que las chicas de las otras casas —inclusive una Slytherin—dejaran de mirarlo con tal descaro.

Romilda Vane le lanzó una mirada intensa desde un extremo de la mesa y él se giró de inmediato pues no se olvidaba de los chocolates que una vez le envió (los cuales se tragó Ron por accidente). Y prefirió dirigir su vista a su nueva compañera, tal vez solo estaba molesto, pero esa chica no tenía la culpa así que una vez concluido el banquete y siendo enviados todos a sus dormitorios reanudo la conversación que había dejado pendiente.

—Entonces…—Le dijo una vez que entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en las butacas junto al fuego mientras Ron y Hermione esperaban a los de primero. — ¿Tu nombre…?

—Claro—Le respondió ella y trato de pensar cómo podía enseñarle a pronunciarlo. —Primero intenta leerlo. —Y al decir eso hizo aparecer pergamino pluma y tintero, escribió su nombre con una caligrafía bastante masculina pensó Harry al recordar la letra de Hermione y con otra mueca de dolor la de Ginny. —Si soy pésima para escribir lo lamento. Puedes pronunciar esto:

— ¿Si-saa-lai? —Dijo, y se sintió torpe y hasta cierto punto se arrepintió de haberse burlado de Víctor Krum cuando el trató de aprender el nombre de Hermione, y la risa que le dio a la chica no fue de gran ayuda. — ¿Tan terrible fue?

—Ehh… si bastante, pero probemos con otras palabras. —Dijo y volvió a escribir en el papel como si buscara la forma mejor de explicarle. —Sabes el problema con vuestro idioma es que tienen todos los sonidos compuestos. Por ejemplo, para ustedes—Le señalo una A mayúscula en el papel—es "Ei". Para las lenguas romances es "A" —Dijo exagerando el sonido con la boca para que comprendiera la pronunciación. —Inténtalo.

Estuvieron un largo cuarto de hora gesticulando y enseñándole las vocales a Harry hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que él español era una lengua endemoniadamente complicada, y que no podía acostumbrarse a tantos sonidos, pero ella le planteó otra solución.

—Intenta leer esto. —Le dijo y le tendió el papel que decía: sectum

—Sectum—Dijo él, pero no entendía como eso ayudaría.

—Ahora omite las cuatro últimas letras y solo pronuncia las dos primeras como si fuera la palabra original.

—Se. —Repitió él un poco confundido.

—Bien ahora lee esto—Dijo y escribió en el papel tres palabras aleatorias: Se-see-leah

—Se-si-lia—Pronunció por separado y entonces comprendió de que se trataba. —Sesilia…—Repitió y titubeó un poco. —Espera ya lo tengo Cecilia. —Concluyó.

—Bien, parece que lo logro señor Potter. Espero que lo recuerde mañana—Y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer todo. —Aunque puedes llamarme solo Ceci.

—Bien solo Ceci. Por cierto no pregunté ¿De dónde dijiste que eras?

—Un país a un océano de aquí, México.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a cuando ella comenzaba a hablar, y Harry aprovechó el momento en que se peleaban por el sillón para pensar con claridad, solo unos minutos lo habían dejado en blanco, hacía mucho que no reía así de alguna tontería, ¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas con cosas tan sencillas como un nombre? Pero era un bello nombre, se dijo. Y regresó la mirada a sus amigos cuando Hermione obligaba a Ron a sentarse en el piso y en compensación pasaba distraídamente las manos por el cabello de su novio, y Harry reconoció que pese a cualquier pelea o problema había algo inmenso que los mantenía unidos, tenían esa "chispa" que aún en situaciones tan simples cualquiera notaría que estaban juntos.


	3. Capítulo 3: En el ombligo de la Luna

**Capítulo 3: En el ombligo de la Luna**

Ginny Weasley estaba en el asiento del avión, que hacía el vuelo de conexión entre Ciudad de México y Veracruz. Estaba sumamente acalorada, pero también pensativa, por haber dejado tirado a Harry en Inglaterra. La verdad, era que había dejado a Harry precisamente para tener un motivo para volver a él.

Miró distraídamente el folleto que había estado leyendo. "México" pensó, había aprendido un vago español con ayuda de Hermione, pero aun así se sentía extraña al pensar que estaba en un país completamente diferente, ni siquiera su capital se asemejaba al enorme Londres que ella conocía. "En el ombligo de la luna" era un curioso significado para el nombre de un país, pero ahí estaba ahora ella.

Se sacó los cascos del walkman, y lo guardó en su mochila, justo cuando el piloto habló:

-Señores pasajeros, el vuelo A139 de AeroMéxico está a punto de llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Veracruz. Por favor, abrochen sus cinturones, desconecten cualquier dispositivo electrónico, y esperen a que llegue la señal de desembarcar.

Ginny se abrochó el cinturón, y miró por la ventana. Estaba el cielo despejado, alegremente iluminado por el sol, siendo esta su postal de bienvenida. Vio la ciudad allá abajo, y sonrió. "Será interesante ver que resulta de todo esto", pensó.

Rápidamente salió del aeropuerto, impaciente por encontrarse con su compañero. Ubicó con la mirada a un chico que tenía un cartel que decía "Ginebra Weasley", y fue hacia él, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-Eres Ginebra Weasley, ¿Verdad?

-Ginny- dijo ella. –Ginny Weasley.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Gustavo Rebolledo, y me han enviado a por ti.

-Mucho gusto, igualmente- dijo Ginny, estrechando la mano de Gustavo.

Ginny miró a Gustavo. Él era un chico alto, de unos dieciocho años, y musculoso, pero no tanto. Llevaba pantalones de camuflaje, un par de botas de combate sobre los pantalones, y una boina negra en la cabeza, con un extraño símbolo en ella. Sonrió al ver lo lindo que era.

-¿Vamos?- dijo el, tomando la maleta de Ginny.

-Vamos- dijo ella, arrimándose al brazo de Gustavo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, en donde un enorme Hummer H1 imponía presencia. Gustavo dejó la maleta en la parte trasera del vehículo, y cuándo ambos estuvieron en él, comenzó a explicarle cómo sería su año en México.

-Ginny, en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Nanciyaga, a diferencia de Hogwarts, tenemos una formación militarizada. Vale decir, que, además de formar ciudadanos, formamos soldados que defiendan a la patria. ES importante que sepas eso, dado que ello es lo que influirá en tu formación. Tenemos un plan común de Pociones, Hechizos, Transformaciones, Historia de la magia, y obviamente, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y dependiendo si quedas en el Calmecac o en el Tepochcalli, tendrás que tomar otras asignaturas.

-¿Otras?

-Sí, el Calmecac era la escuela para los hijos de los nobles. Acá nosotros formamos a los futuros oficiales, con asignaturas cómo idiomas, administración de empresas, y derecho internacional. En el Tepochcalli, por el contrario, tenemos asignaturas más enfocadas a la acción en combate, cómo tácticas especiales, artes marciales avanzadas, estrategia militar y policial, cosas así. Además que al plan común se le unen las asignaturas de tiro militar y policial, y rituales.

-¿Rituales?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí. Hay veces en las que, para hacer un hechizo, debes crear las condiciones. La maldición Imperios, por ejemplo, funciona mejor cuándo se dan unas determinadas condiciones. Es por ello que además tenemos que preparar las condiciones para nuestros hechizos.

-Interesante- dijo Ginny.

-Es genial. Sin duda, aprendes un montón, y puedes mezclarte con los muggles sin problemas después. Además que sales con cargo de oficial de reserva desde aquí.

-¿Tan así es?- preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad, es que el régimen de trabajo es bastante duro. No nos matan de hambre ni nos congelan, pero si nos inculcan una profunda disciplina, además de un acondicionamiento físico increíble. En las antiguas escuelas aztecas de magia, a los guerreros se les daba un profundo entrenamiento. Se buscaba que fueran personas idóneas para desenvolverse en todos los ámbitos de la vida.

-Me gusta- dijo Ginny.

La tarde avanzaba, y los dos llevaban horas viajando por la selva mexicana. Pararon un momento a comer un bocadillo en una gasolinera, siguieron avanzando con su viaje, hablaron de mil y una cosas, y entre ambos parecía haber mucha química. Avanzaba la tarde, y juntos llegaron hasta una vieja casona patronal.

-Ginny, hemos llegado. Bienvenida al Naualotlcalli- Nanciyaga.

-Genial- dijo ella, admirando el paisaje.

La casa estaba emplazada en medio de un bosque. Con un jardín muy bien cuidado, un camino curvo llegaba hasta el frontis de la casa, en donde una fuente lanzaba parsimoniosamente agua hacia arriba. La casa, pintada de blanco, con sus techos altos, se veía adorable. Tan sólo la malla metálica que conformaba el cerco, y la garita de un guardia alteraba la tranquilidad que provocaba.

-Buenas tardes, mi sargento- dijo Gustavo, llevándose la mano a la frente. –Traigo a la nueva cadete.

-Ya era hora. Los instructores están que se suben a las paredes.

-Ya me imagino. Un par de derrumbes en el camino me retrasaron.

-Allá tú. Pasa- dijo, levantando la barrera metálica.

Ginny miró la amenazante M16 que llevaba el guardia, y le preguntó a Gustavo:

-¿Qué aspecto tiene este lugar para un muggle?

-El de un recinto militar, común y corriente. Este es un territorio militar, lo que quiere decir que, si alguien se acerca demasiado, tenemos la facultad de darles un tiro.

-¿Y ustedes dependen de algún ministerio o algo?

-El Ministerio de Magia mexicano tiene jurisdicción sobre este lugar. Ellos arreglaron todo para que parezcamos una organización "legal"- dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Entiendo.

-Y sobre los estudios, aquí no aprobamos por años, aprobamos por asignaturas. Deberás rendir exámenes de diagnóstico, y a partir de ellos se decidirá en qué nivel académico estás. Puedes estar en el nivel de defensa contra las artes oscuras de un maestro, pero (y tal como supongo), si jamás has tomado un arma, irás con los novatos. ¿Se entiende?

-Si- dijo Ginny, bajándose del Hummer.

-Otra cosa más: Hay muy pocas chicas. Espero que entiendas que de repente los chicos se pueden comportar como unos descerebrados cerca de ustedes.

-Tú no te comportaste como un descerebrado.

-Ya tengo novia- dijo Gustavo.

-Vale- dijo Ginny, sintiéndose repentinamente desilusionada.

-Ya llegamos al casino. Mira, allí está el director, el comandante David Reyes.

David se acercó a ellos. Llevaba un uniforme de salida, cuajado de medallas, que hablaban de muchas batallas mágicas en su haber. Se detuvo a tres pasos de Ginny, y la saludó:

-Bienvenida, cadete Weasley. Soy el Comandante David Reyes, y estoy a cargo de este colegio. De seguro, que el cadete Rebolledo le ha explicado ya el sistema de trabajo de este lugar: Pues bien, usted ahora debe ser seleccionada para el Calmecac, o para el Tepochcalli, que determinarán su futuro. También debe rendir las pruebas de diagnóstico. Pero eso dejémoslo para después. Venga acá- dijo él, dándose media vuelta, yendo hacia el frente.

Ginny lo siguió, y cuándo estuvo frente a todos, el comandante, sacó un silbato, y tocó tres veces. Inmediatamente, todos los cadetes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, se levantaron de sus asientos, y en posición de firmes, esperaron a lo que se les fuera a decir.

-Muy bien, cadetes, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, ha llegado una nueva alumna a nuestras filas. Saluden a la señorita Ginebra Weasley, proveniente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, de Inglaterra.

-Bienvenida, cadete Weasley- dijeron todos a coro.

-Muy bien, cadetes, descansen- dijo el comandante. Todos los cadetes volvieron a sus asientos, y a sus discusiones.

Ginny comió su comida, luego, escoltada por Gustavo, fue hasta el almacén, en donde le dieron sus ropas. Luego, caminando lentamente, fue hasta las barracas de chicas, pensando en lo que le esperaba del otro lado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una nueva amiga

**Capítulo 4: Una nueva amiga**

—Ilústrame, —Le decía el pelirrojo a su novia en mitad de la sala común mientras veían a su nueva compañera trabajar con afán, en un rincón, sobre una delgada "cajita negra" y de tanto en tanto gritarle como si hubiera sido grosera con ella. — ¿Por qué intenta encender esa _"plap-pot"_? ¿Creí que en Hogwarts no podías usar ningún aparato muggle?

—Lo que pasa…—Comenzó la castaña

—Lo que pasa es que aun estando aquí tengo cosas pendientes en México que no pueden esperar a una lechuza—Le dijo la chica desde su rincón. —Desarmador. —Le dijo a Harry que estaba junto a ella terminando de separar las piezas de la radio mágica que le habían cambiado a Lavender por una ración de filetes a medio cocer, después del ataque sufrido gracias a Greyback el año anterior le era muy difícil resistir su sabor.

El chico se lo pasó de inmediato observando como lo clavaba con fuerza en lo que parecía la batería de la moderna laptop, según había intentado explicarle, se la habían regalado por su desempeño en el colegio. Tenía una batería líquida recién desarrollada por HP, lo que le permitía una gran duración, y ahora el litio en suspensión brotaba del agujero del desarmador y como si fuese lo más normal ella lo almaceno en un recipiente de aspecto industrial muy pequeño.

—La bocina de la radio. —Dijo ella sin inmutarse apenas, y de inmediato se la alcanzó sorprendido por semejante tarea y Ron y Hermione observaban de cerca muy extrañados de la forma en que trabajaba la joven.

Al destapar la bocina de la radio mágica que ofrecía un aspecto demasiado viejo en comparación al portátil de la chica comenzó a fluir un líquido brillante cuyo color cambiaba a medida que lo vertía en el interior de la batería, del plateado como la sangre de unicornio al oro líquido como el Félix felicis. Una vez que hubo terminado tomo su varita, era la primera vez que Harry la veía y si de por sí ella era peculiar su varita lo era más, la estructura era normal, pero la empuñadura estaba ornamentaba con lo que parecía un pico grabado que salía de la misma madera.

—Reparo—Dijo y apunto al agujero, —Ah no, no lo harás—Dijo sosteniendo el recipiente con litio que luchaba por salir, cosa que sorprendió a Harry pues creyó que se cerraría de inmediato. Al no tener modo de regresar a su forma original la batería se selló con el extraño líquido adentro. —Initium—Concluyó y con un leve destello la pantalla comenzó a destellar mostrando el logotipo de inicio.

— ¿Puedo usarla? —Dijo Ron de inmediato, y rompió la impresión que tenían todos al ver el aparato muggle funcionando.

—Claro, aún tengo miedo de que explote, toda tuya. —Le respondió la chica y ante la mirada de reproche de Ron añadió—Es broma, te la daré cuando termine de usarla ¿vale?

El pelirrojo asintió y regreso a su lugar en el sofá junto a Hermione que le explicaba algunos procesos de la máquina que él aún no entendía. Ceci mientras tanto había hecho desaparecer el resto de las cosas y envió el recipiente a su alcoba. Se sentó en el piso de la sala común junto a Harry y comenzó acezar a un servidor de correo electrónico.

Querido Guz:

Hola!

Mi primera semana no ha sido nada del otro mundo, ya me he acostumbrado al horario, aunque realmente no a la comida, llámame loca pero ya extraño la avena de la cafetería. Y sigo insistiendo, el Comandante Reyes me está castigando por lo de Crystal, solo bromeo, tengo en claro por qué estoy aquí… pero bueno, no dire que este lugar sea aburrido, pero tengo miedo de ablandarme.

¿Lo ves? Logré vencer la barrera mágica, envía de regreso a Ángel con mi paga de la apuesta. De lo que hablamos antes de salir de México te seguiré contando lo que descubra con Ángel, sigo sin saber que tan seguro puedan ser los e-mails considerando que este me lo regalo el Naualotlcalli, pero bueno no encontré nada cuando la desarme de cualquier manera ya sabes dónde encontrar al pequeño escurridizo.

Y tú, ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva pupila? Espero que no te desesperen demasiado. Y si así fuera descuida que regresare para navidad y no tendremos tiempo de holgazanear.

Me despido, tengo que hacer deberes de Historia de la Magia, no es muy entretenida que digamos… Te mando un enorme beso y espero que estés bien.

Con cariño Ceci.

Presionó el botón de enviar y cuando la operación concluyó cerro la ventana dejando ver una hermosa fotografía de un paisaje selvático, un joven más alto e imponente que Harry la rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros y sostenía lo que Harry pensó era el arma muggle más grande que había visto, junto a varios chicos más de igual complexión.

Se le hacía extraño que no hubiera más chicas en la foto, pero como ya le había explicado ella en su escuela solo pocas mujeres lograban entrar, y cualquiera podría notar ese ligero abrazo como algo fraterno, casi paternal. Pero por alguna razón el gesto protector que mostraba se le antojo exagerado, y no pudo explicarse la razón, quiso levantarse y dejarla sola con su aparatito pero algo dentro de él lo impulso a preguntar.

— ¿Es tu novio? —Dijo señalando al chico.

—MI alma gemela—Dijo ella un tanto complacida al ver la reacción del joven, aunque no supo identificar por qué. —Aunque solo en espíritu, Gustavo es mi mejor amigo. Lo transfirieron de Chile hace años a México, y mientras arreglaban su estancia en la escuela paso los veranos conmigo.

— ¿Y el resto?

—Mi equipo, resulta extraño, la mayoría de las chicas quedan en el Calmecac, considerando que la sangre noble pasa siempre por línea materna, en mi caso estaba destinada a esa casa.

— ¿Tu madre es sangre limpia? —Dijo él recordando las ofensas a los puristas que había hecho durante la selección y sintiéndose muy incómodo.

—Mis bisabuelos paternos eran magos españoles de "Sangre limpia" y en la familia de mi madre no había una sola de sangre muggle. Solo por eso la dejaron casarse con mi papa, y porque a pesar de su origen, su complexión es más que mexicana, esta piel viene de ambos lados—Dijo señalando el color de sus brazos. —En la selección solo lanzas una piedra en una enorme hoguera y dependiendo del color del fuego te envían a la casa correspondiente. Nunca he sido una chica de oficina, así que quede en el Tepochcalli solo hay 10 chicas ahí, y en mi equipo solo yo.

— ¿Quién es Ángel? —Le dijo y de inmediato se arrepintió pues ella se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando el correo que escribía. —Mi águila, las lechuzas son buenas, pero las águilas tienen mejor vista y es más difícil interceptarlas porque son bastante feroces.

— ¿Y Crystal? —Dijo ya sin pena al ver que ella no se molestó.

—Una jaguar hembra que encontramos en la selva mal herida, los chicos la llevaron a la escuela y la cuidamos un tiempo pero luego no quisimos devolverla, y es un poco traviesa, destrozo un cobertizo y el Comandante nos reprendió pero ya casi es la mascota de la escuela.

—Valla hay demasiadas cosas diferentes ¿Verdad?

— ¿Lo dices por la hermana de Ron?

—Yo…

—No te preocupes, si es tan buena como me cuentan de seguro encajara a la perfección. Y tampoco debes preocuparte por que te olvide —Añadió con suspicacia—La mayoría de las chicas agradece el poder estar en la escuela y no trabajar como parteras, o adivinas, así que aunque al principio sean unos completos tontos los chicos dejan de insistir.

— ¿Hermione te dijo que había sido mi novia?

—No, lo tienes escrito en toda la cara. Ahora creo que es tiempo de que le dé esto a Ron, solo espero que no sepa que la biblioteca de Beauxbatons está conectada a internet…

—Para Ron el internet es para jugar carreras y futbol—Le respondió Harry y ambos comenzaron a reí divertidos.

No lo notaron tal vez, pero ¿Quién nota esas cosas? En ese momento un vínculo se asentó entre ellos, desde que ella notara sus facciones al reír hasta que el notara los gestos de ella al hablar, algo diferente, algo único, algo tal vez llamado destino.


	5. Capítulo 5: Ceremonia de Selección

**Capítulo 5: Ceremonia de selección**

Ginny entró al dormitorio de las chicas, y se sorprendió al ver solamente a tres personas dentro. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver lo que hacían.

Una de ellas estaba sentada frente a un ordenador con dos pantallas, analizando gráficos, no estaba segura de que. Llevaba esa chica una bata blanca abierta, y aporreaba furiosamente el teclado.

La segunda chica estaba frente a un escritorio, armando un rifle de asalto. Montaba rápida y efectivamente las piezas, y para cuándo se dio cuenta, ella ya había acabado el ensamblaje del arma. Rápidamente, ella llenó el cargador del arma, puso el seleccionador de disparo en posición "Safe", y tocó un pequeño reloj que había sobre la mesa. Suspiró aliviada al ver que el rifle ya estaba armado.

La tercera chica tenía un destornillador, y estaba intentando desmontar un procesador. Lanzaba juramentos de repente, al ver que su tarea no tenía éxito. Finalmente, el esquivo ventilador saltó de su sitio, cayendo sobre una de las camas.

Las tres chicas quedaron mirando a Ginny. Ella, avergonzada, entró a la habitación, y dijo:

-Hola, soy Ginevra Weasley, soy nueva aquí. Mis amigos me dicen Ginny.

La chica que estaba frente al ordenador dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se acercó a Ginny.

-Soy Melissa, bienvenida a Nanciyaga.

-Y yo- dijo la chica que estaba ensamblando el rifle- soy Sarah. Bienvenida a bordo.

-Soy Alexandra- dijo la chica que batallaba contra el procesador. –Encantada de conocerte.

-Gracias. ¿Algo que debiera saber sobre este colegio?- dijo Ginny.

-No mucho. Hay una ceremonia de selección, por lo que allí sabremos adonde debes ir.

-Algo me dijeron. Parece que nos separan entre el Calmecac y el Tepochcalli.

-Exactamente. Allí es cuando tú sabes adonde irás. Si serás un buen soldado, o un soldado de escritorio- dijo Sarah.

-El que solamente aprendamos cosas que nos sirven para ser empresarias no significa que seamos unas "soldados de escritorio" dijo Melissa, haciendo las comillas con los dedos. –En mi caso, estudio biotecnología molecular.

-¿Y eso para qué sirve?- dijo Ginny.

-De mucho. Para que molestarte haciendo un ritual para atacar a una persona, si puedes hacer que enferme gravemente, sin que sepa de qué. Además, que puedo ayudar a que mis soldados no sufran por las enfermedades.

-Entiendo- dijo Ginny, algo confundida con ella. –Y tú, Alexandra, ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Informática- dijo ella, limpiando con su varita el interior del procesador. –Puedo enviar cartas sin lechuzas, almacenar los pergaminos que usaría en un año en un aparato del tamaño de mi dedo, y en fin, hacer tantas cosas, que te sorprenderías.

-Excelente.

-¿Y tú que haces?- le preguntó Sarah.

-Hasta el año pasado, era una de las alumnas que integraban el ED. Combatíamos a los mortífagos.

-Acá no han llegado aún- dijo Alexandra. –Tenemos problemas aún más grandes.

-¿Qué problema puede ser más grande que un loco racista?- preguntó Ginny.

-Espera un poco en Nanciyaga, y te enterarás de la verdad- dijo Melissa, misteriosa.

Gustavo estaba frente a su escritorio, absorto en la pantalla de su laptop Panasonic. Sintió que tocaban a la puerta, y salió a abrir: Ginny estaba fuera.

-Hola Ginny. Pasa. ¿Qué tal tus compañeras de cuarto?

-Son algo raras, pero nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué haces?

-Respondía a un correo de Ceci, mi amiga.

-¿Amiga?

-Algo así. La verdad, es mi mejor amiga. La quiero demasiado.

-Entiendo. ¿Y eso?

-Es un laptop. Lo uso para trabajar y comunicarme.

-Genial- dijo Ginny, leyendo la pantalla.

From: .mx

To: .mx

Subject: Saludos desde México.

¡Hola Ceci! ¿Cómo vas? ¿Qué tal del otro lado del Charco? Espero que no estés pasando demasiado frío.

Hoy llegó Ginny, tiene potencial, pero va a haber que trabajar bastante. Ya conoció a sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto.

Bueno, es natural que temas a ablandarte. Es cierto que en Hogwarts es poco probable que salgas de acampada, empantanada hasta la cintura, con sesenta kilogramos en equipamiento, y durmiendo con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado por si aparece el enemigo, pero al menos estás lejos de los problemas por un momento. Por acá, por lo que se deja entrever, creo que estaremos bastante ocupados.

Sobre Crystal, tengo que decirte que está bastante bien, aunque creo que te extraña. Sigue igual de juguetona, aunque al menos el cobertizo ya está reparado. Creo, que no han cambiado muchas cosas.

Espero que estés bien del otro lado del Charco. Cuando vuelvas, saldremos a tomar una Heineken. ¿Vale? Tenemos mucho que conversar.

Cuídate, y que bueno saber que vuelves para navidad.

Saludos.

Ginny comenzó a pensar sobre ellos. Parecían buenos amigos. Aun no conocía a Ceci, pero por lo que veía, ambos se querían mucho.

Al día siguiente, al toque de diana, todos los cadetes se levantaron. Ginny, poco acostumbrada a aquel ajetreo, se desperezó, y con un margen de tiempo bastante ajustado, se duchó, vistió, apenas maquilló, y salió a la formación. Ya estaba el Comandante Reyes cuándo llegó.

-Buenos días, cadetes.

-Buenos días, Comandante Reyes.

-Como ya saben, hay una nueva cadete entre nuestras filas. Saluden a la cadete Ginevra Weasley.

Luego de una pausa, dijo:

-Cadete Ginevra Weasley, bienvenida al Naualotcalli-Nanciyaga, ahora procederemos con la ceremonia de Selección.

Un sonoro murmullo recorrió las filas. Todos los cadetes se hicieron a un lado. El comandante se acercó a Ginny, y le dijo al oído:

-Debes coger una piedra, y lanzarla a la hoguera que hay frente del edificio. Eso decidirá si quedas en el Calmecac, o en el Tepochcalli.

-OK.- dijo Ginny. Se acercó decididamente, tomó una piedra blanca del suelo, y a paso firme se dirigió a la fogata. La lanzó, y el fuego se tiñó de un bonito color azul.

-¡Tepochcalli! – Dijo el hombre y el resto de los cadetes gritaron con júbilo- Brigadier Rebolledo, por favor, proceda a investir a la Cadete.

Gustavo se acercó a Ginny, le puso una boina negra, un distintivo en el pecho, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

-Bienvenida al Tepochcalli.

"La mirada de Gustavo es hermosa" pensó Ginny.

"Tiene una fuerza de carácter increíble" pensó Gustavo.

Sin querer, en ese pequeño cruce de miradas, a la par del suave palpitar del fuego azul algo comenzó a latir entre ellos.


	6. Capítulo 6: Enemigos

**Capítulo 6: Enemigos**

Sentado frente al escritorio de caoba, estaba un hombre de no más de cincuenta años. Con rasgos que lo harían parecer un más antiguo sacerdote maya que un hombre de negocios, estaba ataviado con un costoso traje de Armani, y fumando un habano. Movía su patronus de manera distraída con su varita con empuñadura de oro rosado, el enorme lagarto plateado se movía grácilmente y al mismo tiempo mostraba el fondo salvaje de su dueño, de repente sintió que alguien venía.

Desapareció a la criatura en un instante y abrió la puerta usando su varita, y se quedó mirando fijamente el vestido rojo que llevaba Elizabeth, era una hermosa mujer de ojos color miel igual que su cabello, y su piel nívea y tersa contrastaba por completo con el color de su vestido, ella era su socia principal movía sus negocios exteriores, sobre todo en Inglaterra de dónde provenía. Ella, sabiendo que a Juan lo excitaba, levantó el vestido, mostrando una de sus piernas.

-Elizabeth, que bueno tenerte por aquí.-Le dijo él mirándola furtivamente pero sin darle atención del todo.

-Papi Juan, te traigo noticias- dijo Elizabeth, cerrando provocativamente la puerta con un hechizo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Juan, mirando el escote de su vestido.

-Te traigo noticias- Repitió ella, por alguna razón que no lograba explicar el único hombre que había logrado dominarla era él y ella gustosa lo aceptaba, se sentó en sus piernas, mientras el hombre deslizaba su mano por debajo de su escote. -¿Te acuerdas de Cecilia?

-¿Cecilia…?-Dijo él en un tono de voz muy fuerte pero sin cambiar su postura.- ¡Cómo no voy a acordarme de ella!- dijo enfurecido.

-Pues bien,- Dijo ella acariciando lentamente el pecho del hombre- Está en Inglaterra.

-No te creo. Nanciyaga no mandaría del otro lado del, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Atlántico?- dijo, dudando por un momento. –Sí, eso es. ¿Cómo podría mandar Nanciyaga a su mejor cadete al otro lado del Atlántico?

-Trajeron a alguien a cambio- dijo Elizabeth, sacando la mano de Juan con delicadeza de dentro de su escote, y pasándole un sobre de pergamino.

Juan abrió el sobre, y vio la imagen de una chica pelirroja, de unos diecisiete años de edad, que se juntaba con un joven alto, que iba con ropas militares.

-Pero, ¿ese no es Gustavo?- dijo Juan, mientras los recuerdos del último año se agolpaban en su mente

-Sí, es el mismo- dijo Elizabeth. –Fue a recoger a la nueva recluta al aeropuerto.

-Genial- dijo Juan, tirando el sobre en el escritorio. -¿Y a qué demonios fue esa niña estúpida a Inglaterra?

-Eso te lo diré después de esto- dijo Elizabeth, sacándose el vestido provocativamente y besando los labios de Juan.

Ginny salió en medio de la noche de su barraca. Después de asegurarse que nadie la seguía, fue hasta el campo de tiro, que estaba en un subterráneo. Allí estaba Gustavo, esperándola. Ya no llevaba el uniforme del colegio: llevaba unos jeans desgarrados, una camiseta de Iron Maiden, y sus botas de combate. A Ginny le encantó lo que vio.

-No tenía idea de que te gustaba la Doncella de Hierro.

-Desde mi tierna adolescencia. Jamás me he perdido un concierto de ellos- dijo Gustavo. –Pero vamos a lo nuestro.

-¿Qué es lo nuestro?- dijo Ginny.

-De seguro, que no tienes idea sobre manejo de armas de fuego- dijo Gustavo. –Así que esta noche comienza tu instrucción extraordinaria.

-Genial- dijo ella un tanto decepcionada pues pensaba que aquella noche pasaría algo más.

-Muy bien- dijo Gustavo, pasándole una pistola. –Esta es una Sig Sauer P228. Es una de las favoritas del SAS británico y de la Delta Force estadounidense. Tiene una capacidad de trece tiros de calibre 9x19mm, y en resumen, es una obra de arte.

-Te sigo- dijo Ginny, tomando el arma, y apretando el gatillo.

-Mira Ginny, lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta a la hora de manejar un arma es que siempre podría estar cargada. Lo que acabas de hacer es una irresponsabilidad total. Así es cómo puedes herir a alguien.

-Perdón- dijo Ginny, dejando la enorme pistola sobre la mesa. Gustavo continuó hablando.

-Lo básico que debes saber sobre esta arma es cómo cargarla, descargarla, y prepararla para disparar. Para cargarla, debes poner el cargador debajo de la empuñadura, así- dijo, metiendo lentamente el cargador en la ranura, y tirando hacia atrás del pestillo. –Ahora tú.

Ginny tomó la pistola, y puso con sumo cuidado el cargador en la ranura del arma. Tiró del pestillo hacia atrás, y disparó al aire. El sonido del cargador vacío reverberó en la solitaria habitación.

-Excelente. Por lo visto, ya sabes cómo tomar el arma. Ahora, para descargarla, aprietas ese botón, y sacas el cargador. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, no hay problema- dijo Ginny, sacando el cargador.

-Ahora, llenaremos el cargador. En este, caben trece balas, y ahora, pondremos tres balas de salva, para que pruebes el retroceso del arma. Cargas, amartillas, y disparas, todo eso lo haces frente a la cabina de tiro. ¿Vale?

Ginny fue frente a la cabina de tiro, y apretó el gatillo. Los casquillos cayeron con estrépito al suelo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Problemas con el retroceso?

-No mucho. Solo que de repente tiende a escaparse- dijo Ginny, dejando la pistola sobre la mesa.

-Eso es normal- dijo Gustavo. –A mí me costó mucho tiempo dominar esa pistola. Pero aquí estamos- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. –Llena un cargador y vacíalo en la cabina de tiro.

Ginny llenó el cargador con las trece balas, y disparó todas, sin problemas.

-Tienes un talento natural para estos menesteres- dijo Gustavo, y de nuevo la sensación que tuvo durante la selección de la chica lo embargó y decidió dejar las cosas ahí antes de cometer algún error. –Ya es suficiente por hoy… Buenas noches- dijo, dándole un suave beso en su frente.

Por alguna razón ese simple acto tierno y desinteresado fue suficiente para que Ginny sintiera que se despegaba del piso, pocas veces se había sentido así, podía contar tres en realidad, el primer besó que Harry le dio en la sala de Gryffindor cuando aún existía la magia entre ellos, el que acababa de recibir de Gustavo y el beso furtivo que le había robado una persona que jamás creyó antes de salir de Inglaterra.


End file.
